


"At Least We Have Each Other."

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Sea Grunkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: "That's a comfort."





	"At Least We Have Each Other."

**Author's Note:**

> See it on dA: https://venomquill.deviantart.com/art/At-Least-We-Have-Each-Other-733421182?ga_submit_new=10%3A1519941086

There they were, ropes tying them together so tight their light outfits constricted. They were back to back and couldn’t see each other. They were identical in most ways, all but their clothes. While one wore a red beanie and brown trench coat over a gray shirt, life jacket, and jeans, the other had no hat and a blue trench coat over his red turtleneck, life jacket, and gray pants.

“You know, Stanley, if you had a better temper, we wouldn’t be here,” the one on the left claimed.

The one on the right, Stanley, glowered at him, turning his head so that the red beanie nearly slipped off his silver hair and he could see Stanford’s ear. “Oh, it’s my fault? If you weren’t insisting and staying up all night, we wouldn’t be in this mess, Stanford!”

The left one, Stanford, sighed. “Whatever. See anything on your side?”

Stanley looked over his side of the room. “Nope. Not even on the ceiling. You?”

Stanford looked around. “No. Well, there’s a hole in the corner of the ceiling, but I don’t think I’d fit anything but my finger through there.”

Stanley snickered. “Which finger?”

“Pinkie.”

“Damn. Oh, wait.” Stanley turned his head as far as he could. “There in the center of the room… oh no. Is that a pentagram?”

Stanford turned his head so the he could see the center of the room. “Yep. Blood and everything. There are candles and… yes, there’s a dead goat. Very well drawn, too. The creator must have experience.”

Stanley shook his head and vowed, “If we get out of this alive, I’m never going to a Denny’s at three a.m. again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt with this random text in mind: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/71/8a/a1718a3f892bfe690cf1502b1358f89c.jpg
> 
> At first, they were two nondescript people. Then I thought: "I haven't done anything with the Sea Grunkles before!" So, here you are.


End file.
